


Every Sign Leads To You

by Zirijava



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Mystery, POV First Person, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirijava/pseuds/Zirijava
Summary: While searching for the perfect gift for his mother, Lance stumbles upon a letter that may lead him to someone he didn’t know he was looking for.





	Every Sign Leads To You

"It would be a lot easier if you just told us what we're looking for", came a voice from behind me.

"And tell me again just _why_ we are here", another voice said.

I sighed and turned around to look at my friends. One was tiny with round glasses, but don't ever refer to them as tiny because Pidge could kick your ass, don't ever underestimate them. If you searched for the definition for a child genius Pidge is pretty much it.

Hunk, on the other hand, is the best friend a guy could have. Ever feel sad or sick or anything, Hunk will spend all day baking or cooking to help cheer you up. After I broke up with my ex, Hunk and I sat on the couch in my flat, watching romcoms and eating an insane amount of cookies and cake and ice cream. Once he even went with me to an Amusement Park so I wouldn't have to go alone. Anyone who knows Hunk, knows he gets awfully motion sick and will _very_ likely throw up because of high speed. "Very likely" meaning 95% chance.

"Because I need help? Come on guys, help me out here." Pidge narrowed their eyes at some kind of toy. They picked it up, it looked like a robot dog made of hard plastic. The head suddenly fell off.

Pidge scoffed and put the robot dog back. "This place is full of junk."

"Your mother likes baking right?" came Hunk's voice and I turned to him as he pointed to a pile of what looked like baking supplies like whisks and bowls and baking tins.

"Yeah!" I said and went to him. "Hunk, my man, you're a _genius_."

"Isn't your mom really picky when it comes to equipment?" asked Pidge. "And doesn't she already have everything she needs?"

I blinked and cursed. "Got a better idea?"

Pidge turned towards a shelf with books and movies and dragged a finger over the movie titles as a cloud of dust enveloped them and they started coughing.

"Pidge, you're a genius!"

"I know", they said and shrugged. "Wait, _why_?"

I walked to them and shoved them slightly away as I looked at the titles on the shelf. "A book! Mom loves reading, so _hey_ I can always get her one."

"Great idea, Lance!" came Hunk's voice and I grinned. "Just, what exactly does your mom like reading?"

The grin slid off my face. "Good point." I looked through the titles again, all the books seemed old. Like, _really_ old. Some weren't even in english or in an alphabet I could read.

"Your mom's cuban, right? So just pick one in spanish, I'm sure she'd like it." I stared at Pidge before I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Tell me again _how_ you're so smart."

Pidge smirked. "Some of us are just born lucky."

"I guess", I said and then, " _Hey_!" Pidge started laughing and I scoffed at them.

Hunk came to stand next to me and looked at the booktitles for a while before he pulled one out. "How about this?"

I turned to Hunk and looked at the book in his hands. "Las impuras" by Miguel de Carrión. I stared at it, having recognized the author's name but not knowing from where.

"It will have to do", I said and snatched it from Hunk's hands. "Any of you wanna buy something?"

Pidge looked around. "Usually I would but this is mostly just junk. Not even parts good enough for me to work with." You can say it was a hobby for Pidge to mess around with metal and machines to create robots, but everyone who knows Pidge knows that it's more than a hobby.

"Same here, buddy, same here", says Hunk.

* * *

 

I paid for the book, the owner of the thrift shop sold it for just a couple of dimes. She seemed pretty happy to be rid of the book, if you ask me. She even told me if I wanted to I could get two books for the same prize, but I told her I didn't need more books.

Walking out of the shop I realized how thick with dust the air had been and tension in body, that I didn't know I had, disappeared after just a breath of the clean spring air.

Hunk drove Pidge and me home, Pidge to their family's house and me to my own flat, before he went back to his own place that he shared with his girlfriend. As the good friend I am, I listened to all the times Hunk talked about her and wanted me to accompany him to Balmera Baristas; the coffee shop where he had first met her. And, of course, I also made fun of him for it because what kind of best friend wouldn't?

I enjoyed seeing my best bud so embarrassed and so very not eloquent it was on the verge of hilarious. I told him some great dating and flirting tips, I even gave him flashcards but he ended up making her a cupcake with frosting that said "date me?" and I didn't know how but it worked. I guess it's still working, because he keeps doing stuff like that and they're not even close to breaking up, from the looks of it.

Even though I am really happy for him, and I _really_ am, it was a weird turn of events when every Friday we no longer had Best Bro Time™, which was our tradition since we were _kids_.

And Pidge was always busy messing around with their brother, I swear they and their brother were like the brothers in Big Hero 6. Minus the death thing.

Anyways, it had even gone to the part when Hunk told me that if I wanted to we could double date, only to have me remind him that I didn't _date_ anyone at the moment. And the bastard suggested I go with Pidge. That his shirt was stained with coffee the second after was Not My Fault.

"Shay told me there's this cute guy at the coffee shop who is gay and if you want she can totally set you up", Hunk had told me last week and I groaned.

"Remember last time she set me up with this girl Nyma?"

Hunk shivered, literally _shivered_ at the mention of her name. "Yeah dude, still sorry about that."

And then the topic was dropped. For now, at least.

When I was alone in my apartment, I fell down on the couch, bag in hands. I picked up the slightly damaged book and read the summary on the back before I flipped through the pages to check if it was all compact and wasn't missing any pages.

Just as I opened the book I saw white for not even a second before something landed on top of my eyes. I picked up the piece of paper and stared at it.

"Jonathan Gerrick" was written in a loopy style on an envelope. I contemplated for a while whether or not I should open the envelope and read the letter myself or call Hunk and Pidge to read together.

I shrugged, ripped open the envelope, picked up a folded letter and unfolded it. My hands gripped the paper hard as I read it and as I came to read the signature on the bottom of the page I bolted upright and before I could even think about what I was doing, I had called the group chat with Pidge and Hunk.

"Lance?" came Pidge's voice. "For the record I don't care if the book misses pages, I am _not_ going back there."

"Is the book missing pages?" came Hunk's voice.

I rolled my eyes at my phone. "There was a letter in it." I smirked at the silence from the other end.

"A letter!?" Pidge basically _squealed_.

"Yes, a letter", I said and inspected my nails. "It was quite interesting if I do say so myself". I was grinning.

"Lance!" yelled Pidge. "You seriously read it without us? I can't believe this!"

"What did it say, man?"

I smiled at the phone. "Why don't you come here and read it yourselves?"

Barely ten minutes later my door was knocking and outside stood Pidge with a mad gleam in their eyes that I rolled my eyes at. "This better be good", they muttered and just some minutes later Hunk joined us.

"So where's the letter?" he asked when he was inside. I waved at him to follow me into my living room area and picked up the letter. Pidge sat on my couch with arms crossed. "You read it?"

Pidge shook their head. "This _ass_ wouldn't let me until you came."

Hunk smiled and said, " _Aw_. Thanks, man."

I shrugged and sat down next to Pidge and patted the space next to me for Hunk to sit, too.

When we were all sitting I showed them the envelope with the folded piece of paper, Pidge muttered the name, before I picked up the paper and unfolded it.

* * *

 

_Dear Jonathan,_

_You probably don't expect to hear from me but this is urgent. Christine told me she'd give this to you because other than through her, I don't know how to contact you. I like to believe I was a good wife to you, but I know I made mistakes in my past and I'm sorry that it changed your impression of me but I won't apologize for my son._

_Our son is healthy and I love him dearly, but I hate to ask this of you and I am sure you already know it. I have fallen ill and there's no one else that can help me but you. I don't want your money, I simply want you to take care of our son and make sure that he knows how loved he is._

_He has your eyes._

_With love,_

_Lucy_

* * *

 

Pidge stared at the letter while I was smiling.

"Can someone tell me why this was urgent?" asked Hunk.

"You think he got the letter?" Pidge looked at me. "Jonathan."

I shrugged. "I mean, considering the letter was in a book and the envelope's back wasn't broken, I'd say he didn't."

"What do you think happened with her?" asked Hunk and I shrugged again.

"Lucy", muttered Pidge. "If we had a last name we could do a database search and find her."

"We have Jonathan's name, maybe we can find him and give him the letter", Hunk suggested and Pidge stood up.

"Hunk, you're a _genius_." Hunk beamed as Pidge went to the hall to get their backpack and picked up their computer.

"And what do we do if we find him?" I asked, crossing my arms. " _Hello Jonathan, sir. We found a letter that was adressed to you and opened it but here you go. Hope you find your son_ ", I mocked a formal voice.

"You're the one who opened it", commented Pidge.

"Good point", I said. "But if anyone asks I will deny that."

A snort escaped Pidge as they typed something on their keyboard. "Uh oh", they said.

" _Uh oh_ bad or _uh oh_ good?"

"When is _uh oh_ ever good, Lance?" asked Hunk.

I shrugged. "Just trying to stay optimistic here."

"So what did you find?"

Pidge stared at the computer screen. "I don't think he'll ever read the letter." They turned the computer so we could read from the screen.

_09-07-2006 | US | Gerrick, Jonathan | Sergeant | 32 |_

"I don't understand", I said.

"He was in the military, died in Afghanistan almost eleven years ago", said Pidge.

"You sure that's the right one?" asked Hunk.

"Unless he's over fifty or younger than twelve; _yes_."

A silence engulfed us as we stared at the computer screen, at the list of names of fallen soldiers, and the man who will never read the letter from Lucy.

"What if we search for Lucy Gerrick?" asked Hunk. "If they were married maybe she'd have his last name?"

"Good idea!" said Pidge and went back to searching and after some typing on their keyboard again they fell into yet another silence.

"What's it this time?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Same thing, different person."

"Come again?" Pidge turned the screen to us and I sighed heavily. "It's like the Universe doesn't want us to find them."

"We have found them", Pidge said. "They're just not in a state to get or read the letter."

"Yeah, unless we put it on their gravestone. _Lucy Gerrick beloved sister and mother._ " My voice dripped of sarcasm, so it surprised me when Pidge stared at me as if a light had gone off over my head.

And just like that they turned the computer screen back and started typing away. "You know I was joking, right?" I said.

Pidge rolled their eyes. "Maybe I can find a deathnote, you know where it lists some people who're grieving? Maybe I can find a sister or a brother or something." A buzz of a phone and an incredibly annoying ringtone made the three of us jump back. "Sorry about that", muttered Pidge.

It was their dad, telling them that dinner was ready. Pidge promised to check more at home and tell us if they'd find anything and Hunkdecided to go home to Shay, too.

Once again, it was just me alone in my flat, gripping a letter and staring at the name, not knowing why I was so intrigued by it.

Lucy, who had written the letter, was dead. She had even stated in the letter that she was ill.

Jonathan, who was supposed to get the letter, was also dead, having died in the army.

I couldn't help wondering what had happened to their son.

* * *

 

She was going to hate me.

My head had been too occupied these last few days that I had forgotten to properly wrap her present. My _mom's_ present. That damn book. But you can't blame me. I mean not _really_ blame me, every time I so much as _look_ at said book I think about that letter and those damn people and their son. Trust me, I _hate_ family drama, but only if it would be _my_ family.

I can't really say no to a mystery, especially when I have Pidge and Hunk to help me out.

I looked around my apartment at the very last minute, well _minutes_. I should already be on the way to my parent's house with the gift.

It took me almost half an hour before I had found a shoebox and some string, deciding it would be enough.

I loved my mom, and usually I would go out of my way to, at least _try_ , wrap her presents to look good but this time, this year, I wasn't focused. I had too much on my mind, and I knew that if someone would comment on my lack of wrapping this year, I could always blame it on College.

And I did.

"A shoebox?" Vanessa asked me, raising an eyebrow at the box in mom's hands. "And some string?"

"College." I shrugged. "It's what's _inside_ that counts, sis."

Mom chuckled before ruffling my hair. "It's perfect, cariño", she said with a heavy accent. I only smiled before smirking at my sister who rolled her eyes.

After having untied the stringrosette, mom gripped the book gleefully and thanks me in spanish, " _gracias, cielo_!" before enveloping me into a tight hug. The second this evening. Maybe fifth? I always lose count.

It turned out that the author of "Las impuras" was Cuban and mom had read said book a long time ago and she was happy to read it again. At least that's what she said. To be honest I wasn't sure if she meant it or not.

My mom, filled with good intentions and warm hugs and smiles. In a way Hunk reminded me of her, but he wasn't close to my mom's league when it came to baking, that's for sure. He had even told me to set up a baking competition between them but I just patted him on his shoulder and said, "I'll save you the humiliation that is losing."

"Where is the cake?" asked my youngest brother as he went to stand between Vanessa and me. He may be my youngest brother, but don't let that fool you; he's older than me. He's also my only brother. I'm the second youngest sibling, my sister Bella is the youngest by two years. She despises those two years with everything she has, and she is also the sibling I'm the closest with.

Being six siblings under one roof, I guess you can say that we "paired up". Vanessa and Rafael, Maria and Sofia and then Bella and me. 10 years is between Vanessa and me, mostly because after Sofia I don't think our parents planned to get more children, judging by the six year gap between us. Sofia and me, I mean.

Mom chuckled and offered Rafael a smile. "Not before the dinner", she said.

Rafael rolled his eyes but smiled back at mom. "Alberto", he said as an explanation. Mom nodded.

"How's Rosa holding up?" she asked.

The mention of my sister-in-law made the whole expression on Rafael's face change. Bella and I used to tease him about it when he first started dating Rosa back in High School and how inarticulate he became as fast as the subject came up. Between me and my sisters, we had a bet of how long it would take before Rafael got over the whole Honeymoon-phase. None of us had betted for it to last longer than _two years_.

Rafael and Rosa have been together for twelve years, five of which with a golden ring on their finger. After the marriage it didn't take that long before Rafael stood up at a family dinner and told us he had a _bomb_ to drop, and that they wouldn't exactly _drop_ it. _It_ being my first nephew. And so far _only_ nephew. And _still_ that damn Honeymoon-phase hadn't ended. With the money from the bet, my sisters and I went together to buy a present for their wedding, deciding Rafael was the winner.

"Well", Rafael started scratching his neck with a fond but albeit dreamy smile on his face. "The morning sickness is at least better than last time."

That made Vanessa, mom and me laugh. "After how she was with Alberto, I thought she would never put herself through it _again_!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"That's what she said, too." Rafael went bright red and I shoved him lightly.

"You have to take care of your lady, bro", I said.

"I _was_ going to say 'you, too' but then I remembered you don't have one." Rafael shoved me slightly before adding, " _bro_ ". I swear Vanessa started to cackle.

I crossed my arms. "College", I used as an excuse a second time in not even an hour.

"What was that?" came a sing-song voice from behind me and I rolled my eyes with a dramatic sigh as Bella went to stand next me with an arm around my shoulders. "The self-proclaimed 'ladies' man' just gave an _excuse_ about _dating_." She placed one hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling well?"

Rafael and Vanessa snorted while I glared at Bella.

"I'm sure Lance just has a lot on his mind", mom said, pronouncing my name in a way that rhymes with "brances", if you drop the "s".

" _Thank you_ , mamá!" I said. "And how's dating going for _you_ , Prima-Bellarina?"

Bella extracted her arm from around me and punched me lightly on my shoulder. I pretended that I was hurt. "When will you drop that nickname?"

"It serves as a great tool for blackmail." I smirked at her. "So, never."

She rolled her eyes but her lips wore a smile.

Growing up, Bella was a daredevil. She wanted to try everything and she wanted to be the best at it. When she decided she was going to become a successful figure skater, our parents signed her up for skating lessons. Bella, however, promised she didn't need them since she was already a _Prima-Bellarina_.

Ice skating was the one thing she actually gave up on after just a matter of minutes, swearing the ice couldn't be trusted.

On occasion, when she least expects, I'd show her the "secret footage" of her one and only ice skating lesson and how, before she went on the ice, she declared herself the Prima-Bellarina again.

"Any cute boys in school?" prompted Vanessa.

"Aren't they too young for you?" smirked Bella and Rafael snorted.

"I wonder what Marcus would say if I tell him I met a cute boy in High School." I opened my mouth to comment when Vanessa looked straight at me and said, "Not a chance." I shrugged. "Give him Lance's number."

I stared between my sisters in disbelief. "Say what now?"

"Oh, right", said Bella and rolled her eyes again. "You're not dating at the moment."

I pointed behind me. "I'm gonna go talk to my _nice_ sisters." Bella snorted but waved me good bye.

Sofia and Maria sat in deep conversation on the couch, talking about horses or shoes or anything equally boring. Even though their fashion talk most often bore me, they're the ones I have to thank for my skincare routine. They literally banged on my door one evening with wicked grins on their faces and told me they were going to make me _pretty_. Then they put the stuff on my face and put my hands over my head and _squealed_. Yep, not my finest moment.

However, I've gone with that same routine ever since and that goes to show that sometimes having two wicked, appearance crazy sisters can be a good thing.

I guess you can also say that their confidence and arrogance rubbed off on me.

* * *

 

In the middle of the dinner my phone started buzzing, at first I tried just ignoring it but it became quite evident as everyone's attention turned to me, that it was too late.

Excusing myself, I left the table, went into the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hey, Hunk", I answered.

"Lance!" Hunk chuckled awkwardly. "Man, am I glad to hear you."

I frowned. "Has something happened?"

"No. No, no, no, no, no."

"No?"

"Well, yes? Kinda."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You kinda called in the middle of mom's birthday dinner, so just tell me what happened, okay?"

"Okay."

I suffered through a few seconds of silence before I hissed, " _Hunk_."

"Alright", he said. "Are you busy on Friday?"

"What, _this_ Friday?"

"Yeah, this Friday."

I was quiet for a moment. "No. No, I'm not."

Hunk sighed in what sounded like relief. "Good, cause you're not anymore."

"Come again?"

"You're busy on Friday."

"I am?"

"Shay _kinda_ tried to be nice, and you can't really blame her because she feels a little guilty, and she just wants you to be happy and so do I."

"Hunk, slow down", I said. "What did she do?"

"She may have set you up on a date this Friday with her co-worker", he answered. "Maybe?"

"A date?"

"A date."

"With who?"

"Her co-worker."

"I _know_ that but can't you give me more _info_ so I at least know _something_."

"So you're up for it?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're asking _me_? Me, as in Lance McClain, insanely charming and gorgeous, if I'm up for a _date_ ", I said. "Bring it on."

"Cool."

"I still want info, though."

"Oh, right!" breathed Hunk. "According to Shay he's kinda cute."

"Gay? Bi? Pan?"

"Gay."

"Cool", I said.

"Cool", Hunk said. "So you're going to meet him?"

"Yes, sir. Can I just ask where?"

"At Ruzzo's."

"Ruzzo's?" I asked scandalized. "You set me up for a date on Friday at _Ruzzo's_ , as in a small pizza place?"

" _Shay_ ", Hunk corrected and then, "You love Ruzzo's."

" _I know that_ , Hunk, okay. I just figured… Y'know, Ruzzo's isn't exactly the perfect place for the 'date vibes'."

"Date vibes", repeated Hunk with a snort. "See it this way, if the date goes well maybe you can get free pizza." Before I could say anything Hunk continued, "It's at seven, so don't be late and Shay need me now so bye, man. See ya!"

And just like that he was gone. I went into our personal chat and typed, **can you send me a pic so I at least know what to expect?**

Hunk's reply came within a couple seconds. **Will do!** was all it said.

Vanessa and Bella were going to _love_ this…

* * *

 

Was that a knock on the door that forced me out of my sweet dreams?

It was late afternoon, after I got home from today's classes I decided to take a nap. I was so tired that I almost fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. It was a Friday, after all, and I could take time for myself to just _relax_.

With a yawn escaping me, I stretched and stood up.

"Hey Hunk, buddy", I said after letting him in. "What're you doing here?"

Hunk shrugged. "I figured you'd want help."

I blinked. "Help? With what?"

We looked at each other for a while before Hunk started laughing, patting me on my back before walking to my couch. "Good one, Lance."

My gaze followed Hunk as he made himself comfortable on his couch and then he looked at me expectantly.

"Uh", I said before hiding a yawn.

"Oh, right!" he said and took out his phone. The song from the speaker of his phone put me out of my sleepy haze.

" _Shit_!" I hissed.

"What?" Hunk blinked at me. "Wrong song?" he asked before he starting lip synching " _Hey baby won't you look my way, I can be your new addiction._ "

"No", I said. "No no no no." I ran a hand through my head.

"Oh", said Hunk. "You forgot."

"What time is it?"

Hunk checked his wrist before remembering he didn't have a wrist watch and instead checked his phone. "Almost six."

I groaned. "Unbelievable!"

A hand grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly. "Lance! Lance, buddy. There's time." I glared at him until he let go of my shoulders. Instead, he started dancing like a robot while singing the chorus. " _It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her._ "

I couldn't help it; I started laughing and dancing and singing, too. It was a kind of tradition between us, it had started as something we did to prepare for an exam and then it moved onto all nervous situations. Like, dates.

Before Hunk's date with Shay we met to bake and dance and sing. Baking was included because it helped Hunk calm down, those times I left him to bake on his own while instead just keeping him company. I tried helping him once when he was too stressed out and his hands was shaking. I can just tell you tell you that the peanut butter cookies _may_ have looked like they contained chocolate, but that they did not.

Hunk made me swear to never try again, calling it "a nightmare."

"You're still gonna help me pick an outfit, right Hunk?"

"Will do", he said and I grinned at him before I went into my bedroom, tapping the rhythm of the song against my thigh.

* * *

 

I stood outside of Ruzzo's until I would be five minutes late, just to be fashionably late. I can't really help how great it feels knowing someone waited for me, but I also did it to lose some of the nerves settling in my stomach.

Finally, I gripped the handle and pulled the door opened, hearing a bell ring above me as I walked inside to the the warmth of the pizza place.

I looked around me quickly before I checked my phone again for the picture of the guy that Shay set me up with, in order to know exactly who I was looking for.

The picture showed a guy in a purple apron, standing behind the register at Balmera Baristas, the one where Shay worked, with his dark hair pulled back in a ponytail at the neck. I can't say he looked _bad_ or anything, he just looked really _annoyed_ …

Damn, it made _me_ annoyed just looking at it.

I put down my phone and looked around again, suddenly spotting a guy at a table with a black tee and equally dark hair framing his face neatly.

I walked to where he sat and sat down opposite him, taking off my jacket, revealing my black and white baseball tee. Hunk convinced me to go for a more casual style since it _was_ at Ruzzo's. Clearly, my genius had rubbed off on my best buddy.

"The name's Lance", I said and winked at the guy.

He stared at me. "Uh", he said. "I'm Keith."

"Is that a mullet?"

He started touching the hair at his neck. "Yeah."

"Uhm… cool?"

Silence.

I smiled at him as he looked down at his hands. " _So_ ", I said, dragging the word out. "Wanna order?"

Keith snapped his head up and said, "Yeah, sure."

So we went to order a pizza each and when we sat down again I asked him about what Shay had told him. "She just said something about her boyfriend having a bi best friend."

" _And_?" I pushed, interested.

" _And_ …", he picked up a slice of his pizza and took a bite. "Now I'm here."

"Just like that?"

He chuckled. "Just like that."

We both proceeded to take some bites of our own pizzas, the silence stretching on. "So what kinda movies you like?"

Keith shrugged. "Y'know, _Close Encounters_ is pretty neat. _MIB_ is cool, too."

I raised my hands and said, "Wait, wait, _wait_. You like _documentaries_." I stared at the guy with a smile on my face as if to say "You are joking, right?"

He looked me dead in the eye before crossing his arms. "You got a problem with that?"

" _What_? No, no, no I don't", I said and crossed my arms with a smirk on my face. "Just didn't take you for a conspiracy guy." He shrugged. "So… you believe in aliens too?" He scowled at me before standing up. I unfolded my arms and stared up at him. "What? I'm curious!"

"Clearly this was a mistake", he said and put on his red jacket. "I was going to say 'see you around' but I don't think I will."

And just like that he was gone.

I placed one elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand. A woman came to stand next to me. I smiled at her.

"So are you and your friend ready to pay?"

In that very moment I decided I hated this _Keith_ guy.

* * *

 

 **You owe me big time** , I texted to Hunk.

 **That bad, huh**.

I rolled my eyes. **No kidding** , I wrote and then, **we're talking home made lunches for at least a week**.

**What happened?**

**The guy just left me to pay for him**.

**What, Keith?**

**Yeah! Seriously who does he think he is?**

We kept going like that for an hour or so, me complaining to Hunk and him just listening and apologizing for Shay. It was like a standard procedure, apart from the fact that if a date went bad we would do it in _person_ and not over text. But I guess it'll have to do.

Change wasn't always bad.

 **I think I'm gonna try ad get some sleep, ttyl bro**. And with that i went into the bathroom, put some music on my phone and took a late night shower.

I undressed quickly before standing under the warm stream of water, trying to wash away the tension and annoyance that I left Ruzzo's with.

Closing my eyes, I focused on the songs playing from the speaker of my phone, soothing me. I started rubbing my shoulders and arms and legs and chest, trying to rid me off the tension in my muscles.

This was part of my nightly routine. I liked going to sleep feeling clean, and it felt more natural to put on my moisturizer and face mask _after_ a shower than before it. Like what would be the point to put it on while your face is still greasy and dirty, that would be a whole _layer_ in the way from the skincare to _actually_ fulfill its purpose.

And I liked to take care of my skin and my body, nothing wrong with that.

When I was finished with the shower, brushing my teeth and putting the products on, I went to bed, prepared to sleep in _looong_ into the morning.

I lied awake for a few hours in thought before sleep surrounded me.

* * *

 

Note to self: take back spare keys from Pidge to make sure there won't be any other unprepared visits at an ungodly hour.

" _Ungodly hour_!?" Pidge exclaimed. "It's _ten_ in the morning!"

"Exactly my point", I said and turned over in the bed, placing my pillow over my head. "Now leave me alone." I waved my hand as if to shoo them away.

" _Fine_!" Pidge said with a dramatic sigh. "Well, then I won't tell you about what I found."

"Found what?!" I said and as I looked straight into their wicked eyes did I know I had sat up in bed. I sighed.

"Come to your living room and find out", she said and left my room. I groaned before pulling on a housecoat and then going to the bathroom to wash off my face mask, admiring my soft skin.

Then I walked to the living room. "Wait Hunk's here?"

"Yup!" he said and smiled at me. "I made you breakfast, man."

If I was an emoji in that moment, I would've been the heart-eyes one, looking down at the pile of pancakes on a plate.

Pidge, Hunk and I sat down on my couch, while Pidge explained what they had found, I ate my breakfast.

"So Matt and I found a way to break into the library database to look at all the deathnotes, because _of course_ did they only have them in newspaper format. It took me _days_ to just find the right newspaper, but of course I didn't know it then, and then a while more before I found a deathnote for a _Lucy Gerrick_ ," explained Pidge and then they opened their computer and turned the screen to Hunk and me. On the screen was a picture of a newspaper, and it read;

_Lucy Gerrick died peacefully at home on September 5th, aged 27. She was a beloved wife to Jonathan and mother of Takashi. Her funeral is planned to take place at the local church for family and friends in early October._

"Takashi?" I said.

"Is that her son or something?", Hunk asked. "I mean the one mentioned in the letter?"

Pidge smiled wickedly at us. "It _must_ be!", they said. "I know it's not much or anything, but it's at least something."

"Pidge, you're a _genius_!" I stated and they beamed.

"Yeah, Lance is right. We know loads more now than we did last week", said Hunk.

"So what should we do now?" I asked. "Check for matches and knock on doors?"

"That's", Pidge started, tapping a finger against their chin. "Is actually not a bad idea." I smirked. "I suggest we meet at the library on Monday after classes and see if we can find something."

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

 

It was a plan. A fairly good plan. Know something that thought it wasn't a good plan?

School.

School always had a way of meddling in an messing up the things you _really should_ do, as well as things you wanted to do. And yeah, maybe this was kind of a matter both of those? But we still had that letter we _needed_ to get to the boy. I didn't know why it felt like a necessity, like a matter of life and death.

I blamed it on that line in the letter. " _I don't want your money, I simply want you to take care of our son and make sure that he knows how loved he is_ ". And considering the fact that the letter wasn't opened before I got my hands on it… I think it's safe to say that the only way for Lucy's son to _know_ was for us to act as messengers.

And you know what they say; don't shoot the messengers.

But no one told our school that because it kept shooting us. With homework. _Piles_ and _piles_ of homework.

We didn't get a real chance at talking about Operation Lost Boy until a week later.

Pidge, Hunk and I sat in the library at the lunch break, deciding there were no time to wait any longer.

"Try Takashi Gerrick", suggested Hunk.

"I already _did_ ", whined Pidge. "There were no match!"

"Hmm", I said. "Okay we're running out of ideas."

"Just keep them coming guys!", said Pidge.

I crossed my arms on the top of the table we sat at. I wanted to sleep, take a quick nap or something. My head felt like goo and I was so tired I could swear I was starting to imagine things. Like that mullet that just entered the library. I narrowed my eyes, willing the figure to go away.

"Wait, there's Keith", said Hunk and I groaned, burying my face on my crossed arms.

"Hide me", I said.

"What why?" asked Hunk. "Oh, yeah! I remember now", he said as I lifted my head to glare at him.

"I'll just…", I began and rose from the chair. "Go find a book or something." I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my pants and went behind a bookshelter.

As I dragged a finger over the different titles of the books I played with the idea that maybe, just _maybe_ , I opened one and _abra cadabra_ , a letter falls out. And not just any letter, mind you, but a letter written by no other than future Mrs McClain. Or Mr or whatever. It's not like it mattered, what's the chances of going into your College's library and pick a book at random that just _happened to have_ a letter that leads you to your "soulmate" or whatever. The chances are pretty slim.

But so is finding a letter in a book, left at a thrift shop that you bought and turned out to have never been opened and then you find out the boy mentioned in the letter was orphaned?

Maybe I did have a chance after all.

I pulled out a book at random from the shelf only to see that stupid mullet on the other side. I gasped in surprise and my stupid hands dropped that stupid book. I sighed, deciding I had to act quickly so I didn't have to run into–

"Oh, thought I heard something", came a voice from next to me and I turned to look at him, biting back the will to groan.

"Yeah, sorry about that", I said and scratched my neck.

Keith stared at me. "Why are you apologizing?"

I sighed. "Okay, I know this is probably weird and everything but we can just pretend like nothing happened, okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember you."

Seriously? What was up with this guy? A loose screw or something?

"Hey, Lance! Pidge think they found something!" came HUnk's voice and I sighed in relief, thinking I had gotten an escape and then… "Keith! Man, wasn't expecting to see you here." Hunk had walked around the bookshelf and was standing next to Keith and me.

"Hunk", Keith said with a ghost of a smile. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know", said Hunk and grinned. "We're trying to solve this mystery and Pidge they cracked some riddle or something."

Keith stared at Hunk for what felt like _ages_ and I was so very close to just walk past them and pretend I had never been there.

"A mystery?" asked Keith.

"Yeah! You want in? We could always use an extra head."

I tried glaring daggers at Hunk over the back of Keiths shoulder but either he didn't notice or my daggers were made more like ice sticks.

"Sure", said Keith.

"Probably should talk to Pidge about it first", I said and crossed my arms. "Adding a new member to our operation wouldn't be right without at least asking them first." I was proud of having found a way to make sure that _Keith_ wouldn't join in.

"Of course", said Hunk and grabbed my arm. "You", Hunk said and pointed at Keith. "Stay." He nodded at Keith shoes and then gave a thumbs up.

"Don't see no problem with it", said Pidge after Hunk had updated them about the matter at hand.

"Sure we can even trust this guy?" I asked.

Pidge raised an eyebrow at me. "Wait, tell me again why his name sounds familiar."

I groaned. "We were on a date okay?" I said. " _That_ date."

"Ruzzo's?" Pidge asked.

" _Ruzzo's_ ", I agreed.

"So if I understand correctly", Pidge began and pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose. "You don't want him part of our group because it makes you awkward?"

I smile and sigh. " _Yes_ , exactly."

Pidge nodded and turned in their seat. "Hey Keith!" Keith walked around the bookshelf and stood in front of us with a tight smile. "You're in."

"I'm what?" he asked.

"He's _what_!?" I asked.

Pidge turned back to their computer. "If we are gonna do this we need all the help we can get."

And suddenly there were _four_ of us sitting around the table.

I still blamed the school.

* * *

 

Pidge and Hunk began telling the _fourth wheel_ about the letter and what it said and what we found and so on, so forth. I mostly kept my mouth shut, just occasionally slipping in some detail when I felt it necessary.

"And all of this because of _one letter_?" Keith looked stunned.

"If we find the guy, maybe they'll make documentaries about us", I said and Keith glared at me. It wasn't my fault I hated his guts, I tried being nice and everything and he _left_ in the _middle_ of a _date_ , making me _pay_ for his _stupid_ pizza! That was just rude.

"About that", said Pidge. "I think I found the adress to where the woman, _Lucy_ , lived before she died. Maybe her old neighbors can tell us something about her or their son. Maybe they know where he is."

Keith shrugged. "It's worth a try", he said.

"Don't mean to be a buzzkiller or anything", began Hunk. "But like, exactly _when_ can we go and meet those people? And like, should we call them first and tell them we're coming or should we just call them?"

Pidge contemplated the alternatives, tapping a finger to their chin. "I guess it would be better if we just called them, I mean it _would_ save us some time. But, I don't know, it feels like if we just call them it wouldn't be enough. Maybe they'd want to read the letter, or maybe they have pictures or their own letters?"

"So a roadtrip, it is!" I exclaimed and the other three nodded.

"When?" asked Keith.

"What about the weekend after next exam? We leave after school on Friday and come back on Sunday? That would give us enough time."

"Great idea, Hunk!" I said.

"Just, how would we sleep?" asked Pidge.

"On the road", said Keith.

"I have no wish to become roadkill!"

Keith glared at me. "I meant _by_ the road. You know like motels or tents or whatever."

"That's actually not a bad idea", said Pidge and I rolled my eyes and groaned.

Staring at the back of that stupid mullet for not even an hour and I already felt like I had had enough of it.

"Meet tomorrow for lunch?" asked Hunk. "Here again."

"Same as always, Hunk", I said.

Hunk shrugged. "Yeah, but Keith didn't know that."

So Keith was now "officially" part of our group. My head was cheering sarcastically as I rested my face on the table.

Why did I have to find that letter?

* * *

 

I was bored out of my head. Two things were currently happening in my life; school and the mysterious letter. The latter used to be a welcome distraction from my homework but now that it involved a certain _mullet_ , it wasn't as fun anymore.

And it wasn't like we could do anything until we went there. To that damn adress.

So I was bored. I wanted to do something that wasn't studying or sitting in a library, rolling my thumbs.

 **Wanna hang out?** I texted Hunk. **Like do something not school or mystery related.**

**Sure. Movie?**

I thought about it. **No. Something cool, something we don't do all the time.**

It took several minutes before Hunk responded. **Pidge may have an idea, wait a sec.**

It took _hours_ before the three of us came to a decision and on saturday we went to the go-kart place just outside of town.

Hunk drove Pidge and me there, the three of us agreeing it was a nice distraction from school and the _other_ distraction from school.

"You know, it's been a while since we hung out just for fun", said Pidge from where they sat at the passenger seat, damn them for calling shotgun when I wasn't even in the room.

"That's what I said."

Pidge turned around in their seat and rolled their eyes at me. "Don't ruin it, Lance."

"I wonder if Keith's already here", said Hunk.

I stared at him. " _Keith_!?" I asked.

Hunk visibly stiffened. "Yeah, I invited him. That okay?"

"Too late to do anything about it now", I replied, crossing my arms.

After Hunk had parked the car and we went to the entrance, I looked around and smirked. "So looks like Mullet-man chickened out", I said. There were only a few cars parked and by the edge of the building stood some guy with a helmet and a motorcycle. "Cool bike", I said and just like that the guy took off his helmet and _fuck_.

"Keith, you made it!" Hunk chuckled before hugging the impostor.

" _Great_ , so if you two are done widdely-waddeling, maybe we could get this over with." I buried my hands in the pockets of my pants while nodding towards the entrance.

Keith looked at me, I felt his gaze on the side of my face but I didn't meet it.

"You're right, man", said Hunk and started walking to the entrance. "Let's get this party started", he cheered. Pidge followed him and just as I took a step to follow behind them a hand gripped my wrist and tugged me back.

" _What_?!" I hissed, still not looking at him.

"Just, why do you hate me so much?" aked Keith.

I stared at him in disbelief, he frowned. "Don't tell me you don't remember."

"Remember _what_?"

I sighed and shook my hand out of his grasp. "At Ruzzo's. You just _left_."

"I _know_ ", Keith said. "Because you were being rude."

I crossed my arms. " _I_ was rude? I wasn't the one walking out leaving _you_ to pay for _my_ pizza!"

Keith blinked at me. "You paid for me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I think we've established that."

"No, like _seriously_? I thought I paid while we ordered. My bad."

"Damn right it's your _bad_!" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Calm down, I'll pay you back or whatever."

"You owe me a _dinner_."

"You're asking me out?" he asked and I couldn't do anything but stare at him in schock. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but I don't think a second time will be much better than the–"

"What!? No, no no no no", I said, shaking my head. "I meant for _me_! You owe me a dinner, like a _meal_ , not like a _date_! I mean for me. Just me. Not you _and_ me, just _me_."

"Just you."

" _Yes_."

"Copy that." We stood for a while in silence before Keith pointed at the entrence. "We should go in", he said.

I walked past him, shrugged and said, "If you're ready to lose."

"Is that a challenge?"

* * *

 

As we went inside we found Pidge and Hunk had already booked us in and were sitting at a bench by the wall, waiting for us. Together, we went into the changing rooms and dressed into the overalls and then walked out to the tracks.

"This was a bad idea", muttered Hunk. "This was a _very_ bad idea".

"Don't barf", Pidge said sternly.

Hunk placed a hand over his mouth. "I think I'm going to", he said. "You guys, start without me."

And just like that he ran towards the restrooms.

"Guess it's just the three of us then", said Pidge.

"Guess so", said Keith.

Pidge clenched one fist and punched the palm of her other hand. "Ready to get your asses kicked?"

I snorted. "Fat chance."

* * *

 

We picked a kart and got ready on the start line. Pidge picked a black one with small green stripes and Keith picked a dark blue one with red flames on either side of it. My kart was the coolest, being styled in a way that reminded me of the beach and ocean with small bubbles here and there and seashells on the front.

"Should we take one round just as practice?" Pidge asked.

"Nah", I said. "Let's _race_."

And with that, we were off. I took the lead fairly quickly, feeling the muffled vibration of the engine as we, me and my kart, rushed forwards. Sitting in the kart I forgot everything else, the school, the letter. All my responsibilities were lost, shattered with the wind and everything that existed was me and the racing beat of my heart in pure adrenaline. I couldn't hold back a laugh as I sped up.

And then _fucking Keith_ took the lead from me.

Oh, it's _on_.

I accelerated, going in right behind him, trying to find an opening beside him but he kept his kart steadily in the middle, going between one end and the other as if trying to keep me in check.

As we got closer to a curve I decided this was my chance, so I moved out from behind him and tried driving beside him only to block me again. I hissed. Fucking Keith.

Closer to the goal line I decided to try something else, so I steered my kart close to the edge on the left only to have Keith follow that motion but what he didn't expect was that as fast as he started moving to the left, I sped up and moved to the right and drove by him and shot him a grin.

Only to have him do the same thing to me just seconds later. Damn I hated him.

We stopped our karts and climbed out of them only to be met with Pidge.

"Wait, what… _Pidge_?!"

"Yeah?" Pidge smirked at us, helmet under their arm. "You two seemed distracted."

I hissed. "Yeah well…" I took off my helmet and dragged a hand through my hair, noticing in my peripheral vision that Keith had done the same.

As I turned to look at him with his rosy cheeks, messy hair and childish grin, I decided I hated him even more.

* * *

 

As the winner of the race, Pidge decided we were going to eat pizza for lunch. Who had decided the winner would pick where to eat, I didn't know, but I suspected Pidge.

"Out of every place you could pick, you chose pizza?" We were already at Ruzzo's and I glared at their logotype. "I mean you could've picked Hunk's lunch. Or burgers, or _anything_."

Pidge raised an eyebrow at me. "What, don't feel like pizza?" Pidge gave me an all too knowing look.

I crossed my arms. "Whatever, _Karting Master_." Pidge beamed.

"Let's order", said Hunk.

Keith was quiet, standing behind the rest of us and I pretended I didn't notice.

"You want to pay now or after?" the woman by the register asked.

Hunk, Pidge and I looked at each other for a moment before Pidge said, "Now." After that she made her order for a kebabpizza and paid. Hunk ordered a calzone and paid. And when it was my turn I ordered a tunafish-pizza and before I could pay a voice came from beside me.

"And a Margherita for me", said Keith.

I turned to glare at him. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

Keith turned the glare back at me before shrugging. " _You_ said I owed you a _meal_ , so this is me _owing_ you a _meal_."

"That's not what I…" I raised my arms over my head and said, "You know what? _Fine_." Then I walked off to the table where Pidge and Hunk already sat, leaving Keith to pay.

Some minutes later and Keith strode over to the table, hands in pockets and a tight smile on his face.

This day, that was supposed to be peaceful and fun, turned out to be frustrating and tense.

But from the looks of it, I was the only one thinking that. Now the only distraction that I wanted was sleep. And a shower.

* * *

 

One week later, Pidge used her " _Karting Master_ "-title to call shotgun so I was made sit at the back with Keith.

We had a five hour drive in front of us, and we stopped every other hour for food or snacks. Or both. And when we did, we had to spend between half an hour to an hour at the parking lot since Hunk couldn't drive _and_ eat at the same time. Understandably.

The first hour was spent in silence listening to the radio.

The second contained road games like "Spot the Car" or "One Word Each". At one point we even went as far as to play "20 Questions" and a clean version of "Would You Rather."

"Would you rather be an amazing cook but a horrible baker or an amazing baker but a horrible cook?", I asked Hunk before I saw him narrow his eyes at me through the rearview mirror. I grinned.

"You're evil", he stated and I crossed my arms behind my head. "That was such an ultimatum like, no, I can't pick."

"Your out", exclaimed Pidge and turned around in their seat to look between Keith and me with a smirk. "Guess it's just the three of us again", they said.

"Who's turn is it?" asked Keith.

"I'll go", they responded. "Lance. Would you rather be a dolphin or a shark."

I snorted. "Dolphin", I said without a second thought. "Why be a shark when I can be a cute dolphin that everyone loves."

Keith raised an eyebrow at me. "They're total show-offs", he said before turning around to look out the window. "So I guess it fits."

"What did you say?!" The bastard just shrugged.

"Lance, your turn", said Pidge.

"Keith", I hissed. "Would you rather…" I thought for a while, thinking of the perfect question to ask and then when I did, I grinned. "Would you rather meet aliens but not be able to tell anyone or live in a society with aliens but never be able to meet one."

Two dark eyes narrowed at me and my grin stretched from ear to ear. Then he rolled his eyes and said, "I guess I would rather meet them."

I raised a brow at him. "Really?" I asked. "What would be the point of knowing aliens exist when you can't tell anyone about them."

He shrugged again. "The point is knowing the truth is out there, _Lance_." I hated the way he said my name, it made shivers go down my spine and I _hated_ it. "I didn't think you believed in aliens", he said.

"I don't", I said.

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Keith asked.

Pidge turned around in their seat. "Giving up, do you?" They had a mad gleam in their eyes, as if to tell us we don't stand a chance against them.

"No", Keith and I said simultaniously.

Pidge sighed. "It's your turn, Keith."

"Would you rather…"

We kept playing the game a couple more rounds until Hunk decided it was time to call it a night and drove to the closest Motel. Outside, Pidge held out straws for us to pick in order to decide who'd sleep in the same room as who. Hunk and I got the middle ones, Keith got the longest and Pidge got the shortest. I internally cheered when I found out I was going to share the room with Hunk, it would be just like all those other times that we've done it.

"Who should check us in?" asked Pidge.

I knelt down in front of them, one hand on my chest and said, dramatically, "O mighty Karting Master", earning a snort from Pidge and a laugh from the other two.

Pidge placed their hands on my shoulders and pushed me so I lied on my back on the parking lot dirt. "Karting Master will spare you", they said with a roll of their eyes before they went inside the Motel.

Hunk offered me a hand. "C'mere, buddy", he said and helped me stand.

* * *

 

After waking up at 9 am, we checked out and went back to the car. Hunk drove us to the closest diner where we ate breakfast in peace, all of us tired and yawning messes. We didn't talk that much during the first of the last couple of hours of the drive to the adress.

"What should we say when we're there?" asked Keith.

"I guess we should start by explaining how we found the letter and then let them read it", Pidge said. "Lance, you have the letter, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "For the fourhundred and ninetysixth time, _yes_."

"I think you're overexaggerating", stated Keith. I bit back a sarcastic response.

"You have the death note, too, right Pidge? So we can like show them the name of the son", said Hunk.

"Yeah. I have it", said Pidge.

"Now to the important question", I began. " _When_ will we be there?"

Pidge checked the GPS. "In approximately thirty minutes", they said, and then, "Lance."

"Yeah?"

"Would you rather", Pidge began and I groaned.

* * *

 

We arrived just after noon to a street with mostly gray apartment buildings. I picked up my backpack from the trunk as to not forget the letter. Pidge would most likely kill me if I did.

The four of us went into the building as a man with a dog exited, and we made to call on each door to ask if they had known Lucy Gerrick.

"If we keep this up they'll think we're some kind of salesman", I said.

"Just one more", said Pidge. But it was never just "one more", we knocked on three more doors after that until one seemingly old man opened the door.

"Hello, they are Pidge, Lance and Keith and I'm Hunk. Do you happen to know a Lucy Gerrick who used to live here?"

The old man looked between the four of us before he nodded. "Yes, I did. A lovely woman, she was", he said.

"We found a letter that was written to her husband, and the letter was unopened", I said.

"Concerning their son. Takashi?" continued Pidge.

"Ah, yes", the man said with a raspy voice. "Takashi is a great man, used to come here to help out in the shop."

"The shop?" asked Keith as the man nodded to a wall.

"On the other side of the road", he said. "My florist's shop."

"You're a florist?" asked Hunk.

The man smiled at him before shaking his head. "No, my daughter is. I bought it for her."

"Sir", came Keith's voice. "You don't happen to know where we can find this Takashi?"

"He lives not so far from here", he began before writing us the adress.

"This is really it", said Pidge when we later sat in the car, on our way to the long lost son. Well, maybe he wasn't _long_ _lost_ but it sure felt like it. "When we go to sleep tonight, this is over. The boy will have the letter and our purpose is done."

"But it'll be good, right? I mean he'll know how loved he was, maybe the letter will give him some sort of closure", I said.

Keith sat in silence the whole carride to Takashi's house.

Pidge, Hunk and I stood outside the car, exhaling shakily while waiting for the fourth member of the Operation. But Keith wouldn't leave the car.

"You coming or what?" I asked after having opened the cardoor to his seat. He crossed his arms and wouldn't look at me.

"You go ahead", he said and so we did.

We knocked on the door to a lightpink colored house. It wook three knocks until the door was opened by a beautiful woman with silvery hair and tanned skin.

"Can I help you?" she asked with an accent.

"We're looking for Takashi", said Pidge.

The woman knitted her brows and looked between the three of us in confusion. "Why? Has something happened?"

"No", Hunk cut in with a smile. "We found a letter written by his mom, Lucy Gerrick, and we thought he'd want it sicne it's about him."

The woman visibly relaxed before holding out her hand. "I'm Allura", she said before shaking our hands as we introduced ourselves. "Would you like some tea while you wait? Shiro is away grocery shopping but he should be back any moment."

And that's how we found ourselves in the couch with a beautiful woman with an accent. Sorrounding us were photographs that Allura had no problem explaining to us.

"That's me and Shiro", she said and pointed to one of the pictures above the television. "And the one next to it is Shiro and his dad, Mr Seung Shirogane", she said.

Hunk, Pidge and me stared at the picture. "So…", Pidge began. "What about Jonathan?" they asked .

"Jonathan?" asked Allura before rising up to get our cups of tea. "You'll have to ask Shiro."

And so we waited, sipping our tea until the moment the door opened and a heavy sigh came from the hallway.

A man walked into the room, one bag in each hand. His hair was short and black, with a lighter patch by his forehead and I couldn't help but wonder _how_. His eyes met ours and he looked between us and Allura with a confused look.

"They found a letter by Lucy", Allura explained and Shiro visibly relaxed before he smiled and told us he'd be with in just a second and gestured to the bags he was holding. "Don't be ridicolous, I'll take care of those", Allura cut in before nodding towards where Hunk, Pidge and I sat at the couch. "You talk to them."

Shiro sat himself down on a chair in front of the couch as we stared at each other.

Pidge elbowed me to start explaining and so I did. I told Shiro how the three of us had searched for a gift to my mom's birthday in a thrift shop and that the book I decided to buy had a letter inside it.

I told him about the letter while Pidge handed it to him and Pidge went on to tell the story of how we searched for Lucy and Jonathan Gerrick only to find they were both dead and how Lucy's death note sent us here. "We've been looking for their son for months now, only to give them this letter"; Pidge explained.

Shiro shook his head while readeing the letter for the umptienth time. "I'm sorry", he said. "I'm not the boy you're looking for."

Pidge nodded. "Your dad is still alive", they said. "But do you know who this is?"

"Akira's my half-brother", Shiro explained. "I've been looking for him but I haven't been very succesfull. After our mother died I… I _tried_ to get them to let him stay with me and my dad but they were against it."

" _Them_?" I asked.

"Social services", Shiro said and began explaining how technically his brother was an orphan and with every word that escaped Shiro's mouth he got more and more tense. "In the letter, the part about her not going to apologize for her son, that was about me. Jonathan threw quite a fit when he found out that mom already had a son."

"I think you should go", came Allura's voice.

Pidge nodded. "Thanks for your help", they said. "And don't worry, we're gonna find your brother." That made Shiro smile before he nodded and wished us good luck. "Do you have a pen?" Allura handed Pidge a pen and a piece of paper and Pidge proceeded to scribble down their phone number so that if Allura and Shiro have questions or find anything they can just call.

Both Allura and Shiro seemed to appreciate it.

* * *

 

I groaned, internally begging for a re-do.

Once again we had stopped by the Motel to sleep, and again we picked a straw each to decide with whom we'd share the room.

And I got _Keith_.

As if it didn't feel awkward enough to sit next to him in the car, but now we had to be spending a night in the same room?

I groaned again.

"Which do you want?" asked Keith and nodded towards the two beds in the room. I picked the one farthest from the window.

"I like keeping warm." I shrugged and Keith nodded.

While he was doing whatever he was doing, I went into the filthy bathroom to take a shower and get on my skincare-routine and pajamas. No matter where I am, I'm going to take of my skin.

Keith stared at me when I came out of the bathroom. "What?" I hissed, crossing my arms.

"Uhm", he said. "Nothing." And just like that he sat down on his bed and pushed off his shirt, revealing a pale and somewhat defined torso. I thanked my face mask for hiding my blush.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Preparing for bed", he said.

"You usually undress in front of guys?" I aksed and when I realized what I had said my face got even warmer.

"You make it sound like I'm a whore."

I snorted. "I just mean that…" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Forget it", I said and went to my bed, pushing my feet under the covers and trying to get comfortable. My back towards where Keith was because I couldn't look at him. As I heard a zipper being pulled down and then heavy material landing on the floor I decided this was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

 

It got even longer when I woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of a door opening and closing. I turned to my side to see that Keith was no longer there.

I groaned into my pillow, willing sleep to overtake my senses again but before I knew it I had dressed and left the room. What had made me do it? I didn't know, I blamed it on my tired ass.

Keith sat on a bench close to the road and I went to him. I think it was the sound of footsteps approaching that made him turn his head. I sat down next to him, not saying anything.

When I yawned, he chuckled and I don't know why but it was nice.

In front of us was nothing but flat fields of grass. Above us the stars shone brightly.

It was a nice night to spend outside, I could give him that, but I wouldn't.

"They make me feel less alone", he said and looked up at the stars, I followed his gaze.

"You're not alone", I said before I could help myself. "You have us."

Keith shook his head. "I'm still alone", he said. "I've always been alone." And then he looked me straight in the eyes and oh _God_ he had pretty eyes. "I'm an orphan", he explained and looked at the stars again. "That's why I came with here. That's why I help you guys, because for such a long time I _wished_ for someone to knock on my door and tell me who I was."

I couldn't say anything, I just stared at him, and then his eyes met mine again, a smile on his lips. "Most people treated me like I was fragile because of it", he said. "Like I needed protecting." He looked away again. "You hated me and challenged me and I was glad for that because I didn't need another person trying to protect me."

"In my opinion, you seem like the type to protect, not be protected."

Keith chuckled and dragged a hand through his hair, giving me a sudden urge to do the same just to see for myself how soft it would be between my fingers.

"Yeah", he said. "Thank the orhanage for that."

"I still think you're a pain in the ass", I said.

"You're never going to forgive me for that date, are you?"

I pretended to think about it for a while. "Probably not", I said with a smile on my face.

He started laughing, and it was a beautiful sound. I thought it was the first time I had heard him laugh a real sort of laugh. A free laugh. Not stiff or uncomfortable. Just _free_.

Like him.

"Thanks", he said after a while.

"For what?"

"For y'know, listening", he said. "I don't even know why I just told you all that."

"Me neither", I said truthfully. "But I'm kinda glad you did."

And we sat there for a while more, not talking. And we sat there until the sky was painted in blues and purples and reds as the sun rose above the horizon.

And then we sat a little longer, until a hand gripped my shoulder. "We should probably sleep", said Keith and we walked towards the Motelroom side by side, as friends.

How could I ever have wanted anything but?

* * *

 

"When I get home I'm going to print a list of all Akira Gerrick's in America wihtin the age limit", Pidge had announced in the car on the way back home.

So when we met at the library on Monday, it's safe to say we were all disappointed to find out that they hadn't found anyone.

"What do you mean there's no match?" I exclaimed.

"None of the boys I found were orphans."

I groaned over yet another dead end. "It's like this Akira-boy doesn't want to be found."

"Maybe the spelling is off?" offered Keith.

"Maybe we heard wrong!" I said with a grin on my face. "What if this _Akira_ is really…" Dramatic pause. " _Shakira_!"

Pidge and Keith groaned while Hunk just shook his head, looking amused.

After that, we didn't get that much done, we simply ate our lunches and went back to class.

Hunk called me up at the end of the day to hang out at Balmera Baristas until Shay would go on her break. He promised he'd pay so I couldn't really say no to that.

But as we stepped inside the coffee shop, I wished that I had.

"Keith!" Hunk said gleefully and walked to the counter. "Didn't know you were working today."

I walked up to stand beside Hunk, my hands deep in my pockets. "Hey", I said with a half-smile.

"Hey", Keith said with a full smile.

I gestured for the table by the windows and said, "I'll take the seats." Hunk nodded before giving our orders to Keith. I sat down on a chair by the windows, staring out at the people who have now started dressing lighter and lighter as the sun shines longer and warmer than it had earlier. On the verge to summer, just a couple more months and then I could do whatever I wanted, swim in the ocean, lie on the beach, without having to think twice about school and homework.

It felt so distant, as if it was merely a dream.

"Earth to Lance", came Hunk's voice and I turned my gaze away in order to roll my eyes at him. "One Caramel Latte for you", Hunk said, trying to sound like a coffee shop cashier.

I took the ceramic mug and inhaled the sweet scent before closing my eyes. Once or twice I dared a glance at the register to see Keith in action, taking orders and making coffee.

"What is up with you today, man?" aked Hunk, brows knitted. He was looking at me as if I was some mystery.

I shrugged. "Nothing", I said but judging by the look in my best friend's eyes, I'd say he didn't believe me. Who was I even kidding, I mean, _I_ didn't believe me, doesn't mean I know what was up though.

Hunk didn't push it and started instead talking about the Mystery Lost Boy. "Man, do you think weäll ever actually find him?"

"Seems like he doesn't really want to be found, if you ask me", I replied.

Hunk huffed. "Wouldn't think Akira's such a common name around here.

"What are you guys chatting about?" came a voice from beside us, completely changing Hunk's facial expression from an already soft look to an _even_ softer look. I rolled my eyes, but I smiled nevertheless.

"Mystery Boy", Hunk said as Shay sat down on the chair next to him, nodding.

"Any news?"

I shook my head. "Nope", I said with a pop. "Doesn't wanna be found."

"What was his name again?" Shay asked, tapping a finger to her chin, making her golden earring rock back and forth. Shay was the kind of girl you'd call a natural beauty, she didn't need to _try_ to look cute or pretty, she was an all natural. Hunk was the kind of guy that wouldn't care whether or not she'd wear layers of make up or not, as long as the person that she _was_ was attractive, making the rest of her that way, too. "Takashi?" she offered.

Hunk chuckled. "Akira", he said. "Takashi's the brother." Shay nodded carefully, as if processing it. "We don't have to talk about Mystery Boy now." They locked eyes and smiled at each other.

I pushed back my chair and told them I would go get a refill. When I got to the counter I rested my head on it without a word.

"You want to order?" Keith sounded amused, I lifted my head just slightly to glare at him. He looked far too amused, even though he frowned. Weird.

"Caramel Latte", I said, resing my head on the hard counter.

"So…" Keith began, dragging the word out long enough for me to lift my head and eye him with an eyebrow raised before he turned quiet. He wouldn't meet my eyes, instead picking up a fresh mug and starting off with the coffee. "What're you talking about?"

I groaned and rested an arm on the counter to rest my head on. Much more comfortable, thanks. "Mystery Lost Boy", I deadpanned. "He's both a mystery _and_ a lost boy! I mean, how hard is it to find an _Akira_ anyways, right?" I said, rolling my eyes. "I still support my theory about Shakira, though."

Judging by the sound, Keith chuckled slightly again, making me smile. "Even though we're looking for a _Lost Boy_."

"Hey!" I said. "I think becoming an international _female_ superstar is quite a disguise."

I swear I saw him roll his eyes, fighting back a smile. "You know an even _better_ disguise would be to just change his name."

My head snapped up so fast that pain shot through my neck, but I could do nothing but stare at the stupid boy in front of me. "I could kiss you right now", I said before turning around to stride back to where Shay and Hunk were talking in hushed voices.

With a fluent motion I jump-sat in my chair, almost losing balance and falling back but managing to react quick enough for that to not happen.

I stared between Hunk and Shay, not even waiting until their conversation reached an appropriate lull before I cried out, "He changed his name!" My arms were flailing around me but I didn't care. "Lost Boy _changed his name_!"

Hunk stared at me, mouth forming a small o, an expression that was almost perfectly mirrorred on his girlfriend.

"And also, it's not like we _know_ how old he was when he was taken by social services, right, so maybe they like changed it for him? Changed his name from Akira to, _I don't know_ , Alex?"

Shay was the first to react. "That is a neat theory", she said with a small smile.

" _Lance_!" Hunk said. "You're a _genius_."

Hunk and I pulled on our jackets and made to leave, almost out the door when a voice called out, "So you don't want your coffee anymore?"

I turned to look at Keith for a second longer than needed before I turned to Shay. "Keith is coming with us", I stated before making my way over to Keith to take the mug on the counter. "Thanks Keith, I owe ya!"

When I reached the exit, Hunk stood there politely opening the door for me before gesturing towards the door. "Come on Keith!" he said.

* * *

 

Some ten minutes later and we sat on the couch at the Holt Residence™ where Pidge lived. I drank the Caramel Latte from the mug that Keith had prepared for me.

"You're gonna pay me back", he said in a way that was all bark but no bite.

I waved my hand at him. "Yeah, yeah."

"So, tell me again why you're here", Pidge said, staring between the three of us in disbelief.

"We found a _lead_!" exclaimed Hunk. That seemed to catch Pidge's attention. "Shay and I were just sitting peacefully and then _bam_ , Lance drops this bomb on us!"

"It was _actually_ Keith that gave me the idea. Well, you know what I said about Shakira and all, and I just told my bro Keith here", I said and awkwardly patted him on his shoulder for emphasis. "That it would be the ultimate diguise, and then _he_ said that the ultimate disguise would be if Lost Boy changed his name."

Pidge looked between the three of us again before sighing. "It's almost like he wants to be found", they said sarcastically, posture dropping.

"What about middle names?" Hunk offered. "We can ask Shiro for that kinda details, like i don't know, _Godfather_ and stuff?"

"Yeah!" I perched in, lowering the hand still holding my now empty mug. "Maybe he can give us a list of potential names!"

"We'll have to check with Shiro about names", Pidge said before standing up. "I'll tell you if I find anything."

And just like that the meeting was over. As we stood up I handed the mug back to Keith. "Thanks for the loan", I said.

Keith shook his head. "Keep it", he said. "If I walk back in with it, it would look suspicious."

I raised a brow at him, waiting for him to meet my eyes before I said, "Less suspicious than Shay witnessing me leave with a mug that never makes it back?"

Keith grinned at me. "Something like that", he said.

* * *

 

I lied on the couch in my apartment, music serving as background noise. In reality I had a lot I should be doing. I should study or clean or maybe even get dressed.

It wasn't my fault I didn't feel like it.

So, naturally, I texted Hunk instead. **What's up?**

I didn't really have to wait that long for a response, **Lunch date w/ Shay. You?**

 **Dying of boredom!** , I replied. **Heard back from Pidge?**

**Mystery related or general?**

**Either.**

**No and no**. I groaned. **Shay says hi**.

 **Helloo Shay** , I wrote back. **Missed me? :***

 **She said "always" and that she's happy you spend time with Keith**.

I stiffened. **What's she basing that on?**

**Keith? I dunno, man, ask her yourself**

**But she's like lierally with you…**

**Oh, right.** I rolled my eyes, smiling. **Gotta go now, buddy but ttyl?**

**Ofc.**

I put down my phone with a sigh. The sun was shining warm and bright outside, start of summer finally coming closer. Every year to mark the first day of "summer", me and my siblings used to–

I sat bolt upright, dressing in a hurry before rushing out of my house and locking the door.

* * *

 

"We're gonna do _what_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Water gun fight", I said. "You know, shoot each other with plastic guns filled with water."

"But I'm _working_ ", he said as if that was a good enough reason. Which it probably should be.

"Details", I said and waved it away. "What time do you get off?"

"My shift ends at three", he said. "So in two hours."

"That works for me"; I said and grinned at him.

Keith sighed. "Don't think it's too cold for a water gun fight?"

"Definitely not", I said. "It's _perfect_ weather for water gun fights!"

Keith gave me a look. "You probably think _any_ weather is perfect for water gun fights", he muttered.

I placed a dramatci hand on my chest, feigning offense. " _Excuse me_ ", I said and then, dropping the whole act, "You're probably right." He just laughed and the sound made me smile. I always loved making people laugh and Keith was no exception. Making Keith laugh actually felt like a victory, he rarely laughs this genuin laugh that starts in his stomach and sounds kind of rusty?

"Don't forget you owe me for the coffee", he said.

I shrugged. "Depends on what you want", I said. "My services only offer so much." I winked at him.

Keith rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. "How about we _don't_ have a water gun fight", he started. "In the middle of April."

I sighed. " _Fine_. But only if we do it in summer", I said.

"Deal." I stared at the smirk now on Keith's face. "About what we're gonna do later", he started.

* * *

 

"You're joking", I said, shaking my head. "Tell me this is all a joke."

"It's a joke", Keith responded while fiddling with something in the kitchen.

It was the first time I was at Keith's apartment. It was small and felt really foreign as I stepped through it, the curtains drawn, the walls covered in posters or hid by shelves with books and movies.

The apartment consisted of one big room, a kitchen and a bathroom. The big room serving both as a living room _and_ bedroom.

"Really?" I sat on his couch, it was the kind of couch you sunk into when seated, as if the couch could swallow you up. The TV was on the opposite wall and by the corner to my left was a not-so-neatly made bed. Keith's bed.

"No", said Keith. I glared at the kitchen.

"What're you even doing?" I asked.

"Snacks", he offered. "Could've sworn I had popcorn somewhere." I heard a slight sigh before he entered the room. "Can't find any snacks. Sorry."

I waved a dismissive hand in the air. "No prob", I said. "What drinks d'you have?"

Keith stiffened, burying his hands in his pockets. "Water?" he asked shyly. "Probably tea as well."

"Probably", I parroted, raising an amused eyebrow.

" _Yes_ ", he hissed.

"Chill your jets", I said. "Next time I'll come prepared. Now, let's just watch this documentary or whatever."

As Keith strode over to sit next to me I could've sworn I heard him mutter "next time".

"I can't believe you're making me watch a conspiracy documentary", I said, staring at the TV.

I felt Keith shrug from beside me before he replied, "Well, you owe me."

"For _what_?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He met my gaze with a smile. " _Both_ for being an ass at the date"; he started. " _And_ for the whole coffee thing."

Crossing my arms, I raised my chin up to look down my nose at him. The asshole just smirked at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Keith snorted before turning back to the screen as a male voice started talking. "You'll like it", Keith said.

* * *

 

"Nothing happend", I hissed for the umptienth time.

"But you wanted to", Hunk said.

I groaned. "Remind me again why we're friends."

Hunk shrugged. "Because you love me, man."

"True", I said. We were in Hunk's apartment supposedly studying for an upcoming exam but ten minutes in and Hunk had told me about the lunch date with Shay and how they're trying to "keep the romance alive", to which I responded "If the two of _you_ feel the need to keep the romance alive, then there's no hope for the rest of us." Hunk only laughed, damn him.

And after that he'd asked me what I'd been up to, probably because he's Hunk and he's kind and _cares_. So I told him all about the damn documentary Keith forced me to watch. Well _force_ may be a little bit exaggerated, but I wouldn't let him know it didn't take much for me to agree to watch with him.

It's safe to say that Hunk may have read a little too much between the lines.

"I'm proud of you, buddy", he said. "This was like your second date!"

I groaned. "I repeat, this was _not_ a date." He just looked at as if to say, "Sure buddy, if that helps you sleep at night." I scowled at him. "It was just two friends hanging out."

Hunk smiled at me. "But you wanted more, Lance. C'mon I know you. You'd rather feign a heart attack than watch something that wasn't fiction."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Truth be told, he _did_ know what he was talking about. The problem wasn't that, it was that I wasn't ready to admit to it. A couple of days later, on Saturday I was, however, _forced_ to admit to it.

* * *

 

I was sprawled out on my couch, lying on my side watching the first Harry Potter movie. _Again_ , but hey a classic is a classic, and not that many movies make me feel like I'm a child who just got introduced to magic. A steaming mug with tea and the purple crystal logo for Balmera Baristas on the side. I grinned at it.

"Now if you two don't mind, _I'm_ going to bed before _either_ of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse; _expelled_ ", Hermione and I said simultaneously just as a knock was heard on my front door. At first I just sighed, ignoring the knocks thinking it was probably some sales man.

When the knocking didn't stop, however, and only grew louder and louder, I forced myself out of bed, quickly sliding into my housecoat and making my way to the door.

Boy, did I not see that one coming.

I gaped as I opened the door, just staring in fornt of me. "What are you doing?" I'm pretty sure I hissed. Or groaned. Maybe both.

Keith smirked at me. "I did promise you a fight, right?" he said, gesturing to the water gun in his hands. Damn it, I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"You're on", I said. "I just need to", I gestured to myself, blushing as Keith's eyes took in my appearance. "Change", I finished before turning around. "Your free to wait in here if you want", I said, trying to sound like I didn't care either way. I'm not sure if I managed…

Keith snorted as we stepped into the living room. "Really?" he asked, sounding amused. "You actually _use_ it."

I smiled, understanding what he meant. "Think of it as free advertisement for the coffee shop", I said.

"Right."

"In my defense", I said turning to look at him, pointing a finger to his chest. " _You_ told me to keep it."

Keith just smiled at me. "I'm well aware."

* * *

 

It was more than 70 degrees outside, Keith and I ran around with gym shorts and T-shirts, one water gun each.

We decided to go to the small lake just outside of town. "More ammo", Keith had said and so we had taken the bus with the occasional Weird Looks™ from strangers. At first they had made Keith seem uncomfortable but I just told him they were jealous of how good we looked together and winked. I swear to God he blushed before looking out the window, radiating warmth with a much more comfortable posture than before.

And so, as I said, we were running around shooting at each other by the lake, looking crazy to any bystander. I didn't care because how crazy we looked, we made up with how _fun_ it was. And it was fun, it really was.

We had turned it into a competition, yelling insults and trying to rile the other up, all in good fun.

I was hiding behind a tree, trying to catch my breath. I held my plastic water gun to my chest, pretending to be James Bond as I tried glancing around the tree to get a good look at my rival.

Keith was nowhere to be seen, I sighed and checked my ammo, the water was almost empty in the little plastic container.

Well, _fuck_.

The rules we had come up with, was basically to shoot at your opponent, if you run out of water you run to the lake to get more. Basically, continue like that until one of us is either giving up or completely covered in water.

I turned to my side again, now spotting Keith approaching me. Not having anything to lose, I jumped to the side (gracefully, thank you very much) and started running towards Keith, shooting water at him as I got closer, only to have him fire water at me too (see what I did there?).

I had officially run out of water but Keith, the bastard was barely wet, kept shooting at me with a smirk. I turned to the lake contemplating to run there and get more water, but then I got a better idea.

Dropping my water gun, I advanced on Keith, noting the very moment he noticed what I was about to do just before I tackled him to the ground.

"Your _wet_!" he hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "I have you to thank for that", I said, grinning.

Keith just looked at me for a while, a smile tugging at his lips. "Whatever", he said.

In the short moment of silence, I let my eyes move across his face, taking him in. "You know", I started, licking my lips. "Your eyes are quite pretty." They were a deep gray, looking like an ocean of quicksilver. When his eyes locked onto mine, making the gray look warmer than I thought was possible.

And then they closed as the distance between us did the same. Heat flushing through my body in waves, despite the cold water between our bodies. Because he was kissing me. His lips soft but ragged and cold were pressed against mine. I placed a hand to his neck, the chill of my skin was probably what made him gasp against me and I took it as a chance to deepen the kiss. Keith still moving against me, wrapping his arms against my waist before breaking for air.

"A water gun fight was", he swallowed, "probably the best idea you've ever had."

In response I merely chuckled before kissing him again.

* * *

 

"I talked to Shiro", Pidge announced on Monday. "He told me he wasn't sure but he gave me short list of names nonetheless."

"So…", I started. "Any matches?"

Pidge bit their bottom lip, looking between Hunk, Keith and me before saying, "Yes."

I grinned. "Well, that's great", Keith said.

"I can drive us on Friday, you know if we want to do a roadtrip like last time!" Hunk announced. I turned to him and told him that it worked for me and Keith said he was in, too.

"Guys", Pidge hissed. We turned to look at them. Pidge was wearing a frustrated expression, but also looked like they could explode any second. "I've already contacted them", they said.

"And?" I asked, dragging the word out.

Pidge sighed, shaking their head. The group turned quiet.

"I know I said this Akira dude doesn't want to be found bu _damn_ did I ever actually believe it."

"What does this mean for us now?" Keith asked, sounding a bit disappointed. I gripped his hand under the table and squeezed.

"It means the case is closed", said Pidge, looking pained as they forced the words out. "We can't find someone who doesn't want to be found."

"Oh man", said Hunk.

"But", said Pidge and picked up their laptop from their bag and opened it. "Shiro sent a picture of Lucy." Pidge turned the computer to us and there on the screen was a korean woman, with dark, flowing hair, a small smile and amber eyes.

"Damn", I said. "She's beautiful." Keith gave me a look. "I'm just pointing out the obvious!"

"Too bad she's dead", he said and I swallowed.

"Yeah."

* * *

 

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked, lying on my back on my couch.

"Whatever we want", Keith responded in between kisses he left on my throat.

"I mean about the whole Mystery Lost Boy and stuff", I informed him.

Keith rose a little so that his head was just above mine, I met his eyes. "Can you maybe, _not_ talk about it right _now_?"

I smirked. "Just because you're asking so nicely", I said before I pulled him down for a kiss.

An hour or so later and we lied wrapped up in each other on the couch, my hands stroking his hair. "I actually thought about it", said Keith.

"Hmm?"

"You know how everything keeps racial classification and all", he whispered. "Maybe we can look through Social Service's database for orphans with Asian heritage? Or Pidge can hack into their website or something."

I looked down at his face, eyes closed and lips tightly pressed almost in a pained expression. "That's an _awesome_ idea!" I chirped, to which Keith swallowed.

"I just wasn't ready to, you know, see my own name on the list."

My face mirrored the pain expression on his. "Why?" I asked, even if I could imagine what the answer would be.

Keith moved a little before he replied, "I wasn't ready for everyone to know. It's not like I'm ashamed of it or anything it's just", he sighed, "we're looking for this guy and there's a list of potential names and mine is among them but I _know_ I'm not him."

"Why not?" I asked and then, "Keith, maybe it _is_ you!"

"It's not", he said. "And even if it was, why would my mom's letter be in a _spanish_ book?"

I couldn't argue with him, even if I wanted to and I hated it. Instead, we just lied their, on my couch, a tangled mess of limbs and not before long we fell asleep like that.

* * *

 

In the middle of class a week or so later had me skipping the rest of the day. "My brother is having a _baby_!" I squeked, rising from my chair and running out the door of the classroom with my bag barely around my shoulder.

Maria, Bella and Sofia sat in a car outside of school to pick me up and drove to the hospital.

Rafael was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, our parents and Vanessa sitting patiently by one side. "How's she doing?" asked Bella as we approached them.

"They won't tell me!" Rafael muttered, flailing his hands around himself.

"She's been in there for twenty minutes", says Vanessa with her arms crossed.

Bella grinned. "Stop being a drama queen, Raff, that's Lance's job." Both me and my brother glared at her, she merely shrugged.

"I'm sure they're fine", said Maria.

Rafael turned his eyes to stare at her. "You don't think…"

" _No_ ", Sofia said sternly. "We do _not_ think she's already given birth."

Somehow, that made Rafael seem even more nervous.

"How long did it take last time?" asked Vanessa, Rafael stared at her, not saying anything. She sighed, "Rosa was in labour for _five_ hours.

"Maybe this time's different", Rafael argues.

I gripped his shoulder. " _Maybe_ you need to sit down, man."

"And relax", said Bella.

* * *

 

Several hours later and the doctor came out and informed us that Rosa was doing okay but at the moment a C-section was the best alternative. Rafael just told him that whatever Rosa wants, she decides. My poor brother was shaking.

When we found out that the C-section was scheduled later this evening, we all decided that it would do us all good to eat something.

Mom made us all a _medianoche_ each. When she wasn't looking I poked out the pickles in mine and offered them to Bella who, with a roll of her eyes, accepted.

We ate mostly in silence with Rafael's occasional sigh of worry or frustration. Maybe even both.

I had texted Hunk, Keith and Pidge and told them the current state. It was still hours before we had to go back.

"Where's my son?" Rafael would ask once every hour.

"At day care", Vanessa would remind him.

It was weird to think that when I just got used to having Alberto around, suddenly there'd be _two_ kids running around at family gatherings.

Well, Alberto would be the only one in a state to run for now, but soon there'd be two. Maybe even more if Vanessa and Marcus decide to get kids. The rest of us siblings, Maria, Sofia, Balla and me, we were too young to even think about kids right now, at least our _own_ kids. I mean, I have no problem hanging around Alberto, he's super cool and fun. But then again, I'm only exposed to him some hours at a time.

In my boredom I went around the house that basically raised my whole family. By one of the walls there are lines keeping track on our height. Mom and dad kept them colorcoded, too, just to keep the wall somewhat clean.

Vanessa was magenta, Rafael was black, yellow for Maria, green for Sofia, Bella got red and I got blue.

Next to the lines, written in a small neat handwriting stood a year. Once every year we were to stand against the wall, in order while someone placed a book on our head and drew the line by the bottom of the book.

When we no longer grew, the tradition stopped.

I made my way to the couch, lying down and taking out my phone. I sent a quick **What's up?** To my friends before I turned my head and saw it.

The _book_.

The damned book that had started _everything_.

Before I could evern reflect on what I was doing, I stood in front of the book shelf, "Las impuras" in my hands. I flipped it open, almost expecting to see a letter or something fall out of it.

Going through it from binder to binder, there was nothing.

Except, there totally was.

There, on the bottom of the last page was a darkblue stamp saying "Property of Garrison High".

I shrieked as I stared at the words. I picked up my phone, calling Hunk, who barely got to pick up before I yelled, "It's a _coursebook_! It's a _spanish_ book for her _spanish_ class!"

Hunk was silent on the other end. "Oh my god, man", he said. "We need to tell Pidge." He cursed.

It was like everything slowly made sense. Hunk kept talking on the other end but I didn't hear him or even focus on his words anymore. A name was written there, so softly and light I first hadn't noticed it. Lucy's name.

Lucy's _maiden_ name.

With a quick good bye I turned off the conversation and convinced Bella to drive me back to my apartment but that I still would come by the hospital when it was time to.

* * *

 

"It's you", I said and looked at him as I strode over to the counter of Balmera Baristas. "I can't believe it's always been _you_!" I gripped his shoulders and grinned from ear to ear. Keith just stared at me, mouth falling open. Before he got a chance to ask, my hands were off him and the book laid there, last page open and the name staring up at our faces. "Lucy Kogane", I said and pointed to her name.

Keith raised his head to look at me. "What will you do now?" he asked, voice thick with an emotion I couldn't place.

"What do you mean?" I searched his face, my smile trembling. He bit his lower lip, eyes not daring to meet mine.

"I mean, you solved the mystery, so what do you need me for now?"

I stared at him until he met my eyes. And then I smiled. "You're still a goddamn mystery for me." Keith shook his head and grinned, looking away. "But also…" I started, waiting for him to look at me and when he did I said, with some sort of thick accent, pointing to my side, " _The truth is out there_!"

Keith looked at me, eyes sparkling and then he laughed and it was infectious, making me laugh, too. "You're such a jerk", he said after catching his breath.

"You really know how to sweep a guy off his feet", I teased before once again gripping his shoulders. "You're the Mystery Lost Boy! I can't believe I'm _dating_ the _Mystery Lost Boy_ "

"Not yet you're not", he said.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked. Instead of answering he just kissed me, right there in the coffee shop while everyone could look at us. I had to hand it to him, he really was a mystery to me.

* * *

 

"Ready?" Pidge asked from the front seat of the car, after a moment of silence they turned in their seat to look at Keith. "It's okay if you're not."

I squeezed his hand and he looked at me with a small smile before nodding at Pidge. "I'm ready", he said.

The time between walking out of the car and knocking on the door felt like hours, like the whole walk had been in slow motion. I imagined music in the background, as if it was a movie, but I couldn't decide what kind of music would fit the best. The moment had been thick with nerves and anticipation. Something like coming home.

The music would fade out in the moment we heard the handle being pulled down and the creak of the door as it was opened, revealing a man with patch of white hair on his head.

"Hi", said Keith. "I'm your brother."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Let's talk on tumblr! @zirijava ^^


End file.
